


It's Just a Cough!

by bashfulisak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: Even comes down with a cold and Isak is determined to take care of him.





	It's Just a Cough!

It just started with a light cough for a couple of days, and then a fever set in, and Isak and Even both knew - Even had a cold. Great. Not even the biggest of colds, but Isak made a big deal out of it anyway.

“You’re not going to school today! And quite frankly, neither am I because I need to stay here and take care of you,” Isak exclaimed as he saw Even getting ready for school and he was just about to head out the door before Isak took his bag and threw it on the couch. “Absolutely not.”

“Oh, c'mon baby! It’s just a little cold, I’ll be better in a few days..”

Isak shook his head, clearly not having it, “You’re gonna go back and change and come out here and have breakfast and then you’re gonna go into our bedroom and take a nap, okay?”

Even sighed, but he didn’t really mind. He changed into some sweats and sat at their newly built dining table as Isak set out a galore of scrambled eggs and toast. Even smiled at his boyfriend, happily filling his plate and they began the usual. 

“Sleep well last night?” Even asked as he took a bite of toast. 

“Well, besides your wheezing and coughing, sure,” Isak noted, smiling at Even from across the table. Even laughs, shrugging, finishing off his plate just as Isak got up to clean up the table. 

“Now, get your butt in the bedroom and sleep. You need it. If you need anything, call me in, okay?”

Even smiled, kissing Isak on the cheek as he walks into the bedroom, tucking himself into the bedsheets and easily drifting off to sleep to the sound of Isak’s feet pattering across the flat and the smell of his boyfriend still lingering on the sheets.

By the time Even wakes, Isak is lying beside him on his side, staring at him, smiling. Even smiles back at him, tapping his nose as he turns on his own side to face him.

“What time is it?" 

"Around noon,” Isak said. “Are you hungry? I can make you something.”

“A little.. but if I refused food you would make me something anyway,” Even mused, grinning as Isak laughed.

“You’re right. I’ll make you some soup, okay? Something easy, right?”

"Okay, thank you. I love you,“ Even replies.

"Mm, I love when you say that. And I love you, too,” Isak says, giving Even a quick kiss before jumping off the bed and hurrying to the kitchen.

“Hey! I’m sick, you shouldn’t be allowed to kiss me!” Even shouted after him, sitting up in their bed, smiling and holding back a laugh.

“I don’t really care! I love and care about you so I will give you as many kisses as I want!” Isak shouts back, and his laugh echoes through the apartment.

As soon as Isak gets back into the kitchen, he’s lost. He has not the slightest clue of where to start when making soup. Sure, they have instant soup in the cupboards, but he wants to impress his boyfriend with his culinary skills, so that’s exactly what he’s going to do - but he doesn’t even know where to start.

As soon as he even tries to begin, he’s already making a mess. Spices everywhere, vegetables sitting on the counters, pots and pans scattered about the whole kitchen, and Isak is getting frustrated. Very frustrated. As he reaches for a saucepan in which he thinks is capable of making soup in, and just like everything else, he drops it - but this time, it’s way too close to his foot. He jumps back just as the pan clatters to floor and yells ‘fuck’ and he knows there is no way to turn back now. 

He quickly picks up the pan and as he sets it on the counter, Even walks in, a concerned look on his face and he spots the mess and his lover is in the middle of it all.

“Isak, are you..? Alright? Do you need help?” Even asks, walking into the middle of the kitchen where his boyfriend stands. As soon as Isak spots him, the stress leaves his eyes and it seems like he could just completely melt into Even’s arms, but he doesn’t. 

“What the hell are you doing? I specifically said to stay in bed. You should really listen to your boyfriend because he cares about you!” Isak says, basically stuttering out the words. “Go, go go now. Back into bed.” Isak ushers, following/pushing Even back into their bedroom as Even just chuckles, and Isak bites back a smile, trying to stay completely serious.

“Okay, Doctor Valtersen, I think I’m safe and tucked into bed now,” Even jokes, smiling as Isak gives him an evil look, but his dimples show that he’s clearly amused as he heads back into their kitchen.Isak quickly pulls out his phone from his pocket and eagerly decides to text Eva - a natural cook, which he needs in this time of need - and asks her a simple question.

Isak: Eva, I need your help. How in the fuck do you make soup??

 

Eva: What? Why do you need to know how to make soup?

 

Isak: Even is sick, help out a worried boyfriend pleeease?

 

Eva: Alright, alright. Here’s an easy recipe you should be able to follow. Best of luck, hope Even gets better soon.

Isak smiles to himself, grateful for the help, and immediately begins, limiting his mess on the counters with only things he needs. He quickly gets started, preparing the ingredients and such and so, and finally - it’s finished. He smiles to himself, proud and confident and ladles some into a soup bowl for Even and carefully carries it into their room, gently sitting right next to Even who is patiently waiting.

“So, what did you make for me?”

“A potato something soup,” Isak answers, confidence flowing through his veins as Even takes the bowl from him and eats one spoonful. Isak grins as he sees Even face light up just as it always does when he eats something delicious.

“Holy shit, this is amazing! Isak, you’re a star,” Even praises, taking another spoonful, sighing in delight. “Wait.. this tastes familiar.. Did you ask Eva for this recipe? Because this tastes like the soup she brought to the Christmas party last year..”

Isak blushes, looking away from Even, nodding in embarrassment, “Yeah, kind of…”

Even sets the soup bowl gently in his lap, taking his hand and grabbing Isak’s chin lightly, forcing him to look at him, “Listen.. I don’t really care. I love it. And you made it. That’s all I care about, okay?”

Isak nods, giving Even a kiss, smiling and eagerly pushes the bowl back into Even’s hands and Even graciously finishes it, playfully asking Isak for more but Isak refuses, telling him cooking is a pain in the ass and Even laughs, smiling at the fact that yes, cooking is a pain in the ass. And so is trying to impress your boyfriend with your cooking.

Isak decides that around 4 PM, it’s safe to take Even out of isolation - aka move him from the bedroom to the living room. 

“Do you feel like watching some movies?” Isak asks as he sits Even on the couch, the duvet covering him from head to toe - Even claims he doesn’t have chills but Isak doesn’t listen.

“Um, yeah, should we watch.. Romeo and Juliet? The Leo version?” Even offers, and Isak doesn’t object. Obviously. 

He quickly slips in the DVD and Even opens up the blanket, inviting Isak in, and he cuddles up to Even and clings to him like there’s no one else in his life but him.

About an half an hour through the movie, Isak finds Even asleep, his head lightly placed on his shoulder, the discomfort making him notice, but he doesn’t have the heart to move him, so he just bares through it while the movie plays on as he rests his head on Even’s, the movie soon droning out into the distance as he, too, falls asleep, the steady breathing of Even right beside him and the fact that Even is right beside him, draws him into a deep sleep, - even though it’s half wheezing, half breathing.


End file.
